Michonne (TV Series)
Michonne (pronounced mih-SHOHNTalking Dead - ''Letter Hacks)'' is a female Katana-wielding survivor who made her first appearance in the season finale episode, "Beside the Dying Fire", in Season 2 and appears in Season 3 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Michonne and Andrea became close friends throughout the winter until they enter Woodbury. Later on in the Season, Michonne leaves Woodbury and becomes a key member of Rick Grimes' group. Overview Appearance and Personality Michonne is a slim built African-American woman with long black braided hair in her early 30s. Michonne can nearly always be seen wearing a brown vest and leggings. She also has a cloak similar to her Comic Series variant. Michonne tends to work alone and quietly and keeps much of her past secret, even towards Andrea, but still fights for the survivors defense as strongly as the other active defenders. Michonne said that she "trusts her gut" when it comes to other survivors. After the loss of her boyfriend, she suffered from hallucinations in which she would talk to him. It was revealed that she likes art and/or sculptures as she looted a cat sculpture and claimed that was "Too damn gorgeous" to leave behind. Michonne appeared to have an aversion to babies, as she vehemently refused to hold Judith until Beth forced her to, and, while looking at Judith, shed tears while whispering, "My baby..." before hugging Judith close. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Michonne prior to the outbreak due in part to her keeping details of her life secret. It is suggested that even Andrea knows very little about Michonne's past, as detailed in the episode "Walk With Me". Andrea confronts Michonne about how little she knows about her to which Michonne retorts, "you know enough." She also at some point started dating her boyfriend who died in the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Beside the Dying Fire " After Hershel's Farm was overrun with zombies, most of the group had escaped by motor vehicle and traveled back to the highway, but Andrea was thought to have been killed and was left behind. She was still alive, however, and was chased into the woods on foot, where she apparently spent the entire night fleeing from walkers. She soon runs out of ammunition and ends up pinned by a walker being too exhausted to fight him, when she is suddenly rescued by a katana-wielding hooded figure, who decapitates the walker. The hooded figure has two walkers shackled to her, with both of their arms and lower jaws cut off. Later the rescuer is revealed to be Michonne. Season 3 "Seed" Michonne is shown in a local pharmacy searching for medical supplies when she runs into a group of walkers, all of which she decapitates with her katana. She is shown taking the aspirins to an influenza-ridden Andrea, who has taken refuge along with her at a local game cooler. Andrea tries to convince Michonne to leave her, but Michonne refuses and the two ultimately decide to move out as the walkers begin to advance on their location. "Sick" Michonne does not appear in this episode. "Walk With Me" While traveling on the road, Michonne and Andrea see a mysterious plume of smoke in the distance. Going to investigate it, they discover a crashed helicopter. Michonne chains her walkers to a tree and tells Andrea to stay hidden in the bushes while she goes to investigate the helicopter. She discovers the bodies of the soldiers who were inside. A group of armed men arrive on the scene, and Michonne and Andrea hide in the bushes to watch them. They see The Governor stab a man in the head, even though he already appeared dead. Michonne's walkers begin to make too much noise, and Michonne decapitates them to prevent their location being compromised. However, Andrea and Michonne are surprised from behind by Merle, who orders them to drop their weapons. Andrea then faints. They are taken by vehicle to Woodbury, where they are kept locked in a room and placed under guard. After Andrea is taken care of, Merle comes to the room. Andrea fills him in on what has happened since Atlanta, and Michonne is visibly suspicious of Merle. When The Governor arrives, Michonne demands that they be given their weapons back, but The Governor insists that they stay for the night. The Governor shows the two women around Woodbury, showing them the sturdy fence built around the town. Michonne becomes increasingly suspicious of him. She refuses to give out much information about herself, leaving Andrea to do most of the talking. Michonne's introverted nature causes a slight rift between her and Andrea, who claims she knows almost nothing about her. Michonne again demands to have her sword back, but The Governor does not allow it, telling her she is safe in Woodbury. After he and his group of men return from a troop, he addresses the town's population, telling him that they encountered an army group on the road. He tells them that they did not have a fence like Woodbury did, and that the "biters" got to them before he could. "Killer Within" Michonne's suspicions about The Governor continue when she investigates the army vehicles. After finding blood trails and bullet holes in the vehicles, she is confronted by The Governor. He asks her to join his ranks, which she declines. She makes plans to leave with Andrea on the same day; she intends for them to head to the coast, where Michonne believes they will be safe. However, Andrea returns later in the day after talking with The Governor, and asks an angry Michonne to stay a few more days. "Say the Word" When The Governor plans a party for Woodbury, Michonne's suspicions are raised. After he leaves his office, she sneaks in to retrieve her sword. She removes her katana and comes across his notebook. She discovers that he has written a series of names on the paper, underlining the name "Penny". Michonne flips through several pages of the book, realizing that he has made a series of marks page after page (perhaps a sign of his insanity). She hears a noise coming from the closet, but before she can open the door, footsteps are heard outside the door. Hiding behind a wall, Michonne watches The Governor, Merle, and Milton enter. Milton complains that they should postpone the night's events, saying that they do not need to use up the resources he needs for his experiment. The Governor convinces him to have fun for the night, then get back to his experiment in the morning. Michonne sneaks out of the window after they leave. She enters an apparently deserted area filled with sand and a cage behind the building. Hearing growling from the cages, she discovers a handful of walkers inside. Smirking to herself, Michonne breaks open the lock to the cage door and lets them out while drawing her katana. Michonne skillfully puts down all of the walkers, and just as she finishes, Tim arrives with a bucket of meat to feed them. Michonne is next seen back in The Governor's office, seated. The Governor seats himself across from her at his desk and scolds her for trespassing into the area. He claims he has nothing to hide, to which Michonne replies, "People with nothing to hide don't usually feel the need to say so." He also lets her know he is not happy that she has been snooping around, and that other people want her out of Woodbury. Instead of kicking her out, he makes her an offer to join the research team. Michonne jumps up and takes him by surprise, snatching back her katana and holding it against his throat. She backs away, then storms out, sparing his life. When Andrea returns from her talk with The Governor, Michonne begins packing supplies to leave. However, Andrea is still reluctant to go. Michonne again warns her that Woodbury is not what it seems. Michonne and Andrea make their way to the gate, where they plan to sneak out during the daytime. Merle stops them and says they will need an escort to leave. Andrea becomes agitated and asks Michonne to stay. "You coming or not?" Michonne asks. When Andrea hesitates, Michonne says, "You slowed me down anyway." She then leaves Woodbury without Andrea, leaving her to watch through the gap in the wall. "Hounded" Michonne has fled Woodbury and is being hunted by Merle, Crowley, Tim, and Gargulio. She managed to kill Crowley and Tim, but was shot in the thigh by Merle when she was attempting to flee. She continues to run until she met up with Merle and the other remaining man, Gargulio. She attempts ambushing them again but Merle managed to knock her sword away. Luckily, a group of walkers attacked them, giving her time to retrieve her katana and flee. During her walk, she comes upon a few walkers, but the guts from a walker showered her earlier, camouflaging her smell, causing the walkers to ignore her. She later witnessed Glenn and Maggie in a store and watched through a car window while the two were abducted by Merle. Seeing all of the supplies that Glenn and Maggie had scavenged, she took it all and somehow found her way to the prison. Rick approaches her from outside of the prison fence, seeing that she is carrying the supplies, surrounded by walkers who do not attack her because of a walker's guts that were spilled on her earlier. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Michonne arrives at the prison with walkers surrounding her. Rick notices her outside the fence, but runs off without acting. Carl questions if they should help her, but Rick does not reply. They witness Michonne fighting off the walkers, but she ends up passing out from her leg's pain. The walkers pounce on her, but Rick and Carl shoot them before they infect her. They take her inside the prison, asking where she came from and how she knew Glenn and Maggie. Hershel assists with her injuries, and she later accompanies the group to Woodbury to attack and free the prisoners. On the way there, they end up in a cabin, where they encounter a dead dog and a hermit. He seems to not be aware of the apocalypse, and warns that he will call the cops. Rick replies with humor, revealing that he is a cop. When he attempts to run and open the door to the waiting walkers, Michonne stabs him with her katana in the back. The crew decides that there is no escape, and decide on throwing the old man to the walkers as a distraction. They run out the back door and make their way to Woodbury, planning to attack. "Made to Suffer" Michonne, Rick, Daryl, and Oscar invade Woodbury through a passageway she reveals to them. After the group successfully rescues Glenn and Maggie, Michonne breaks off from the group and sneaks into Philip's home. After sitting in a chair, she hears a rustling and discovers Penny. Michonne attempts to free Penny from her restraints but sees she is a walker. Michonne attempts to put down Penny, but Philip arrives. Philip puts his weapons aside and pleads for Michonne not to hurt his daughter. Michonne reminds Philip that Penny is already dead, and stabs Penny through the head and a fight takes place between the two. Philip gains the upper hand until Michonne pulls a shard of glass from a broken aquarium and stabs Philip through his right eye. Michonne attempts to kill him with her katana, but Andrea moves in and Michonne leaves after the two glare at each other. Michonne rejoins the rescue team outside of Woodbury, but is held at gunpoint by Rick and the group, Rick demanding to know where she went. Michonne reminds the group that they will need her help rescuing Daryl and getting back safely to the prison. "The Suicide King" Michonne waits by the road with Glenn while Rick and Maggie attack Woodbury. Michonne and Glenn attempt to attack Merle when they witness him returning with Rick, Maggie, and Daryl, but she is stopped by Rick. The group discusses the matter and decides not to allow Michonne to stay, as she is a "loose cannon," and Rick informs her that she has to leave after she all of her wounds are healed. Hershel doctors her back at The Prison, stating that she has received a concussion, and it may be days before she is well again. "Home" Michonne witnesses Rick on the bridge all by himself when he sees Lori standing there. In the common room, Glenn mentions his plan to organize a sneak attack on Woodbury and execute The Governor, wanting Michonne to accompany him. During the attack at the Prison by the Woodbury soldiers who unleash a herd of Walkers using a delivery van, Michonne and Glenn successfully rescue Hershel from the approaching walkers. "I Ain't a Judas" Michonne is seen doing some physical exercises while Merle speaks to her, trying to make peace by saying, "I done a lot of things I ain't proud of," he says. "Hope we can get past it." Michonne glares silently back at him. After the arrival of Andrea she sees Michonne with Rick's group. Later while outside, Andrea accuses Michonne of turning the group against her. Michonne counters that Andrea is living under The Governor's spell and reveals that he sent Merle to kill her. Michonne says she went back to Woodbury to unmask The Governor, adding, "I knew it would hurt you." Michonne is later seen at night while Beth is singing. Rick tells Daryl and Hershel he's taking Michonne and Carl on a run for more guns the next day. "Clear" Michonne is on a run along with Rick and Carl, in the hopes of finding more weapons. They reach King County and stumble upon an armed man, which tells them to drop their weapons. A shootout ensues, Michonne manages to reach the man's location but he's gone. Later when they realize the man is Morgan, they drag him back to the building where he is staying. She tells Rick that Morgan is dangerous, and possibly crazy. Later she accompanies Carl who wants to find a baby crib for Judith, and a picture of Lori, wanting his sister to know what her mother looked like. She manages to retrieve the picture, gaining Carl's trust, and later she tells Rick that she knows that he sees people, and reveals that she used to talk to her dead boyfriend. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Michonne is seen in the common room when Glenn gives the order to fortify their position. Michonne later attempts to intervene during the brawl between Merle and Glenn. Merle attempts to talk Michonne into accompanying him on his assassination mission, but Michonne declines, due to the mission putting Rick, Hershel, and Daryl in the crossfire. "Prey" The episode opens with a flashback to when Michonne and Andrea were camping in the winter. As the two eat, Andrea asks about her pet walkers. Michonne ignores her and declines a chance to talk about it. However, Michonne says they were not human to begin with and that they deserved what they got. "This Sorrowful Life" Michonne conceives a plan to lay spike strips at the prison for when The Governor arrives. "We don't have to win," Michonne later tells Rick of the plan. "We just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth." Merle later takes Michonne to the tombs under the pretense of clearing out walkers. He then knocks her unconscious, drags her to the boiler room and binds her wrists. Later, Merle walks Michonne down an abandoned road and explains The Governor's proposition. He says Rick would never have gone through with it. "But not you," she says. Merle tells Michonne that this is his chance to save Daryl and the others. Michonne notes that Merle has a conscience, but Merle disagrees: "I've killed 16 men since all this went down," he says. At an abandoned motel, Merle tethers Michonne to a post while he hotwires a car. He accidentally triggers the alarm, attracting walkers. Michonne is forced to fight off walkers while her hands are bound. They hop in the car and peel out of the parking lot. In the car, Michonne tells Merle that the prison group would have eventually welcomed him, but he chose to be an outsider. He calls her an outsider, too. "Maybe," she says, "but once The Governor's done with me, at least I won't have to live with myself." Michonne wonders why Merle wants to help The Governor when he's the one who turned Merle into a killer. "You know we can go back," she says. Merle stops the car, cuts her bindings and sets her free, giving her sword back. "I got something I gotta do," he says before he drives off alone. Daryl later runs into Michonne, who tells him Merle let her go. He tells her not to send help and continues on after Merle. Later, Rick is looking from the guard tower and sees Michonne making her way back to the prison. "Welcome to the Tombs" In the cell block, Michonne forgives Rick for considering The Governor's offer and thanks him for allowing her into the group. After the attack, she accompanies Rick and Daryl on a trip to Woodbury to end it all. They are allowed in by Tyreese and Sasha. They are then led to where Philip kept Glenn and Maggie, to see if Andrea is there. They find a small pool of blood at a scrap metal door. They open it to find Andrea, "burning up", with a bite on her neck. While the others go just outside after Rick gives her a gun to kill herself, Michonne stays with her friend to comfort her and ensure that she is not allowed to turn. She is later seen at the prison, along with the others. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Michonne rides into the prison on Flame, returning from a scouting trip. Rick tells her, "We're glad to see you" to which she replies "Glad to see you, too." She gives a stack of comics to Carl, asking that he let her read them after he's done. She also gives a razor to Rick, joking "Your face is losing the war." Michonne tells Rick and Daryl that she "didn't find him", referring to Philip. Michonne says that she considered going to Macon, but Daryl says she would have to go through "seventy miles of walkers". Michonne believes it would be worth it. When Daryl brings up the supply run with the others, Michonne volunteers to go with him, although Carl objects that she just got back. "And I'll be back," she promises. When Sasha's group makes a supply run to Big Spot, Daryl reveals he set up a boom box to draw walkers away from the area. Michonne is later listening to Zach and Daryl talk, and Zach tells her he has been trying to guess what Daryl did for a living before the turn. When Zach guesses a homicide cop, Michonne laughs and says that it makes sense. Before the group goes inside, Michonne asks Daryl, "We gonna do this Detective?" Inside the store, Michonne is shopping with a cart when she runs into a Frankenstein cardboard cut-out that looks like a walker. She cuts it apart with her katana. After Bob knocks down a shelf, walkers begin dropping in from the roof and Michonne helps the others fight them. However Zach is bitten and a broken helicopter falls through the roof. The group barely escapes in time. Michonne is later seen in her cell at the prison that night, looking at a map. She traces a route to Macon with her finger. "Infected" Michonne sets out again for another run, and asks Carl and Rick if they want anything for her to grab. After Michonne leaves, she hears gunshots being fired from the prison, and rushes back. She enters through the gate that Carl opens for her but is caught by two walkers. Carl shoots one of the walkers down while Michonne injures her foot trying to get the other walker off her. She is carried back to the prison by Maggie and Carl and is treated for her foot injury by Beth. While talking with Beth, Michonne tells Beth that she thinks Maggie and Carl's decision to save her and risk their lives was stupid. Beth lets Michonne know that people risk their lives for others because they care for them. Michonne is irritated by Judith's crying, so Beth takes her out to sing her a song. Michonne is doing exercises trying to strengthen her foot when Judith suddenly throws up on Beth. Beth asks Michonne to hold Judith while she cleans herself up, and she reluctantly agrees. Michonne stares into Judith's eyes and begins to weep, as she holds the baby close. "Isolation" Michonne attends the council meeting held in the library to determine what needs to be done about the sick people. Daryl plans a supply run to get medicine and Michonne volunteers. Hershel says that Michonne being in the car with Daryl May make her sick, to which she jokes, "He's already given me fleas." Back outside, she and Daryl are looking at Zach's car. Daryl says he is glad Michonne is there. She asks "Where else would I be?" to which he responds, "Running off." Michonne says "You know I'm not running off." They are talking about her trips to search for the Governor. Later, Daryl is driving Zach's car with Michonne, Bob, and Tyreese riding with him on the supply run. Daryl reminds Michonne that he knows she doesn't run off, but he insists the Governor's trail has gone cold and he would help Michonne look for him if it were any other way. Michonne does not reply. A voice comes on the radio saying "Those who arrive survive." Daryl is distracted by the radio and runs into walkers. The group realizes there are thousands of walkers coming towards them, and Daryl tries to back out. The car gets stuck and Michonne and the others fight their way out of the vehicle. They are pursued by walkers in the woods. "Indifference" With no car, the group is forced to walk in the woods and seems to have left the giant herd behind. Daryl finds a piece of jade in the grass, and Michonne jokes that the color looks good on him. The group later discovers a car parked at an auto shop, but it is covered by vines and tree bushes. As they cut through the bushes, Tyreese relentlessly hacks away, knocking the handle off a door. Walkers begin coming through the bushes and Tyreese gets tackled by one because he wouldn't let it go. Later Michonne and Tyreese are hacking at the bushes together, and Michonne tells him that he has every right to be angry, but his anger would make him stupid and get him killed. Tyreese asks her if she is still angry about the Governor. Michonne says that she would cut him in half if he was standing there, but not because she's angry, but because it needs to be done. Tyreese asks her why she is still looking for him, to which she replies "I don't know." The group gets into the college and finds a medicine cabinet. Michonne takes what Bob tells her to get. They are chased by walkers down a hall and Tyreese throws a fire extinguisher through a window to escape. They climb out to the roof, but Bob trips and his bag is caught by walkers below. He gets his bag back, but Daryl opens it to find a bottle of alcohol inside. Daryl says that he will beat Bob into the ground if he takes one sip before the people at the prison get their medicine. Michonne takes the driver's seat and tells Daryl that he was right. She has decided to quit running off to search for the Governor because the trail has gone cold. Daryl replies "Good", and Michonne drives them back towards the prison. "Internment" Michonne, Daryl and the others return to the prison with the medicine shortly after the walker attack that night. Michonne is seen the next morning dragging bodies and stacking them in a trailer hooked to a Jeep. She asks Hershel if he'd like to help her and he replies "Hell yeah." They get in the vehicle together. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Michonne has killed: *Crowley *Tim *Hermit *Penny (Zombified) *2 unnamed Woodbury Soldiers (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Merle Dixon The two first meet when he caught her and Andrea looking over the helicopter crash site. Initially showing a racist attitude toward African-Americans, Merle does not insult her, showing his change as a person after The Governor saves him. After she leaves Woodbury, Merle is instructed to take a group to hunt her down and kill her. He is unable to accomplish his task and lies to The Governor by saying she is dead. Michonne's view of The Governor contrasts Merle's view of him. She believes him to be dangerous while he says he's a good man. While in the Prison, Merle apologizes for trying to kill Michonne, stating that he was simply following orders and that he has done things that he has regretted, before and after. It is unclear whether Michonne has forgiven Merle or not. In "This Sorrowful Life", Merle tricked Michonne into the Tombs and knocks her unconscious to bind her for The Governor. Later, Merle walks Michonne down an abandoned road and explains The Governor's proposition. He says Rick would never have gone through with it and he's doing it to save Daryl and the others. Michonne notes that Merle has a conscience after all, but Merle disagrees. At the motel, Merle saves Michonne from a walker, which seems to visibly shock her. As the two continue their journey to the Feed Store in the vehicle, she talks to him about the kind of man The Governor has turned him into, and calls him an outsider to the group. Merle counters that she is just as much of an outsider as he is, and the two fall silent as they realize that they are not that different. Michonne attempts to convince him to turn around, saying that they could "just go back", but Merle angrily states that he can't. After realizing that she was right about him, he sets her free, having a change of heart. Andrea After Andrea is abandoned at the farm and runs being chased by walkers all night through the woods, she's attacked by a walker but is to exhausted to fight. She is just about to be bitten when Michonne slices off the walker's head with her katana. They have a very close relationship, and it is most likely the closest relationship Andrea has maintained since Amy died. However, once the two enter Woodbury, their relationship begins to sour due to their contrasting beliefs about Philip, as well as the town itself. This relationship is further strained when Andrea visits the Prison and accuses Michonne of saying untruthful things and turning the group "against her" however Michonne denies anything and tells Andrea, "You chose a warm bed over a friend." showing that Michonne was hurt by that. In "Welcome to the Tombs", the two finally reunite one last time in The Governor's torture chamber, only to find that Andrea had been bitten in the neck by a zombified Milton. Michonne gives a tearful goodbye, and stays with Andrea during their final moments together. The Governor Upon arriving in Woodbury, Michonne is initially mistrustful of The Governor and resents his taking away her katana. Her distrust and desire to get her sword back leads Michonne to investigate Woodbury, eventually discovering The Governor's zombified daughter Penny. Michonne puts Penny down in front of The Governor, causing a brawl between he and Michonne, a brawl that Michonne wins by stabbing The Governor in the eye with a shard of glass. Following The Governor's disappearance, Michonne continues to go on runs seeking to find him. Hershel Greene Hershel and Michonne have interacted greatly in recent episodes, him often treating her for medical injuries and even saving her life (him being one the only people left who can treat a concussion.) Michonne returned this favor by saving Hershel's life in "Home", carrying him to the truck along with Glenn. In "Arrow on the Doorpost" when Rick and Hershel are discussing The Governor's offer for Michonne, Hershel convinces Rick that Michonne has seemingly earned her place in the group and that she had saved his life among others. Rick Grimes Rick is initially strongly suspicious of Michonne, but after she helps him getting into Woodbury, and after she saves Hershel's life in the Prison attack, he starts to slowly trust her. In "Clear" she reveals that she's aware of Rick's situation; seeing Lori, and reveals she used to talk to her dead boyfriend, presumably boosting their relationship and level of understanding for one another. In the Season 3 finale, Rick states that she is one of them, and is officially a member of the group. In the premiere of Season 4, Michonne rides into the prison with Rick and Carl helping her. You can see Michonne has bonded with RIck and Carl, overall the rest of the group. Daryl and most of the rest of the original group say they are going on a run. Michonne then states that she is gonna go with them, hence the Woodbury people being up at the prison. Showing that she has made a bond with the original group. Carl then says "You just got here..." with MIchonne answering back quickly "And i'll be back!". '' Carl Grimes Carl is initially distrustful with Michonne just like the rest of the group. He's upset when Rick decides to bring her along on a run to King County, looking for guns. Later when he decides to go on a run to retrieve something and get a baby-crib for Judith, Michonne comes along and Carl storms at her. Eventually she gains Carl's trust by helping him retrieve what was revealed to be an old family picture of him, Rick and Lori. This gets Carl to respect and appreciate Michonne more. Later on, he tells his dad that Michonne may be "one of us". Carl and Michonne later develop something of a friendship with Michonne bringing back comic books for Carl from one of her runs. Beth Greene Michonne and Beth seemed to have established a friendship in Season 4, as witnessed by their interactions in the episode "Infected". Flame Michonne is Flame's owner and she is frequently seen taking her out for trips and other miscellaneous activities. Appearances Season 3 Season 4 |}} Trivia *In an interview with Robert Kirkman, it was revealed that this was Michonne and she will be played by actress Danai Gurira. Her first appearance in the season finale of Season 2 was just a cameo and she was played by a stand-in.Neuman, Clayton. Actress Danai Gurira to Play Michonne in The Walking Dead Season 3 ''The Walking Dead (March 18, 2012) **Michonne is, so far, one of the only three known characters, played by two different actresses, the others being Hannah and Judith Grimes. *Iconically, Michonne was introduced in Issue 19 of the Comic Series, whereas she was introduced in the 19th episode of the TV Series. *Danai Gurira prepared for her role through sword training and repeated viewings of samurai films. *Michonne is one the characters that did not speak in the episode she was introduced. *It has been stated in an interview with Danai Gurira that Michonne's role was inspired by Liberian female rebel soldiers. *Sword aside, Michonne has shown to be more than capable of defending herself without it. During her fight with The Governor, she held her own until finally managing to stab him in the eye with a shard of glass. **However, she still feels naked without her katana, as shown when she had her weapon taken away from her in Woodbury and when Merle took her as hostage and uses her katana to kill a walker that was approaching, he says that she could have escaped while he was doing this, but she says that she wouldn't leave without her sword. *Michonne mutilating The Governor differs in the Comic Series. In the Comic Series, it was done in torture; whereas in the TV Series, it was in self-defense. *Unlike her Comic book Series counterpart, Michonne seems to have poor accuracy with a firearm, as seen in the episode "Home", this is because Danai Gurira stated: "I have never actually used a firearm" in a behind-the-scenes video about "Home" *She is the first female survivor to have an action figure for the TV Series, same with the Comic Series figures. *In the episode "The Suicide King", Merle calls her as the "Nubian Queen". *Michonne has caused the most amputations out of all other characters. *Michonne and Rick have made the most appearances in season 3 with 15. *Michonne has mentioned that she likes the stale M&Ms. References es:Michonne ru:Мичони Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters